Cœur Ensanglanté
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Lucrezia se sent bien aujourd'hui, son frère Cesare revient à Rome après son voyage à Forli, elle est libre et sa famille va bien. Mais quand Cesare arrive avec un couteau imbibé du sang de Giovanni Sforza, elle sent que les choses vont basculer de nouveau... Scène de l'épisode 6 de la saison 2 vu par Lucrezia.


**Coucou les amis ! :D Voici un nouveau petit OS sur "The Borgias", avec cette fois ci Rodrigo Borgia plus en avant ! Je reprends ici une scène de l'épisode 6 de la saison 2, que j'aime beaucoup et où je trouve Lucrezia admirable, j'ai donc écrit ce OS à ses yeux. **

**J'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira à tous ! :D **

**Bonne lecture et bisous à tous ! Roza-Maria.**

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

**Marina Ka-Fai :**** Merci pour tes deux gentilles reviews sur "Ma Reine" et sur "Un jour viendra où tu tombera, mon frère" ! :D Je suis ravie que mes OS te plaisent, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de m'avoir laissée ton avis ! :D**

Lucrezia se sentait bien, aujourd'hui. Le soleil brillait plus que jamais à Rome et son frère revenait aujourd'hui. Elle ignorait comment s'était passée l'entrevue avec les Sforza à Forli mais elle priait pour que tout aille bien. Et que Caterina Sforza avait cédée et avait accompagné Cesare à Rome. Elle en doutait un peu cependant. Si Caterina Sforza était à Rome, elle aurait entendu les serviteurs le murmurer entre deux couloirs.

Elle n'était pas étonnée. Caterina Sforza était faite du même argile que son cher cousin qu'elle aimait tant, Giovanni. Pas du genre a cédée. Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire méprisant en pensant à eux mais elle les chassa de son esprit. C'était une belle journée, et elle ne voulait pas laisser les souvenirs sombres que les Sforza avait gravés à jamais en elle la gâcher.

Elle vaqua à ses occupations dans sa chambre, observa son fils dormait paisiblement dans son berceau avec un sourire attendri. C'était un enfant calme, il pleurait rarement, et elle ne se lassait jamais de voir cette expression apaisée et innocente de son bébé. Lucrezia s'approcha du berceau et le bougea doucement. Elle aurait aimée le prendre dans ses bras et le bercé mais il dormait trop profondément pour qu'elle le dérange. Rien ne l'empêchait, cela dit, de l'admirée.

La jeune fille entendit alors des pas venir derrière elle, et elle se retourna, pensant déjà savoir qui elle allait trouver derrière elle. Et en effet, Cesare apparut dans sa chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lucrezia le regarda de haut en bas rapidement, s'assurant qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Il n'aurait pas du en avoir, bien sur. Mais elle se méfiait des Sforza comme de la peste. Cesare avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien, cela dit. Elle se sentit immédiatement mieux, rassurée et elle lui rendit son sourire. Ils n'avait pas besoin de se dire « bonjour » où « bienvenue », ils se disait tout ce qu'ils ressentait dans leurs regards.

Elle se retourna alors pour regarder son enfant. C'était un réflexe, elle devait toujours avoir un œil sur lui. C'était sûrement propre à toutes les mères. Lucrezia sentit Cesare s'approcher et elle eut, pendant un instant, un sentiment de paix complet. Elle avait son fils et son frère près d'elle. Les deux personnes qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Ils allaient bien, ils étaient en sécurités, à ses côtés. Elle savoura ce sentiment, qui était trop bref et bien trop rare. Elle se sentait constamment inquiète, inquiète pour Cesare, inquiète pour leur père et l'avenir de leur famille, inquiète pour son propre avenir. Et cela l'épuisait. Ces quelques rares moments, que Cesare avait le don de lui apporter, même par inadvertance, était délicieux et à ne pas gâcher.

- Le sommeil de l'innocent, murmura Cesare, en parlant de Giovanni.

Lucrezia lui sourit avec une joie enfantine et s'avança dans la chambre, observant encore un peu son fils avec tendresse, son frère sur ses talons.

- Je t'avais promis un cœur, petite soeur, ajouta Cesare, sa voix devenant soudain plus sombre.

« Oh non, cela ne présageait rien de bon ». Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce ton. Quand Cesare le prenait, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose de grave à dire. Et elle aurait bien voulu que la joie, le bien-être et l'insouciance qu'elle avait ressenti en ce matin continue toute la journée. Mais cela lui échappait déjà.

- Lequel ? Demanda-t-elle avec prudence en se retournant vers lui. Le tien ?

Elle avait dit cela pour alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était soudain quelque peu alourdi car elle savait qu'elle avait déjà le cœur de Cesare. D'une certaine manière, en tout cas.

- Je t'avais promis le cœur de Giovanni Sforza, continua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, le regard noir. Sur une assiette.

En effet, oui. Elle s'en rappelait très bien. Elle se rappelait parfaitement comme elle se sentait toujours en paix et heureuse à cette époque là. Sans inquiétude particulière à part ce qu'elle ferait le lendemain pour éviter l'ennui où quel stratagème elle allait utiliser pour taquiner ses frères et son père. Ce mariage imminent l'excitait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Et quand elle avait confiée ses craintes à Cesare, elle s'était sentie protégée de tout, en sécurité. Son regard avait été si dur. Des fois, le visage de son frère montrait cette part d'ombre qu'il avait en lui et qu'il était persuadé qu'elle ignorait l'existence. Mais elle connaissait Cesare, _entièrement. _Son regard ne lui mentait jamais.

- Tu va devoir te contenter de son sang sur ce couteau, déclara-t-il en lui montrant le paquet enroulé dans du tissu qu'il tenait, qu'elle ouvrit alors pour y découvrir un couteau de cuisine souillé par du sang.

Lucrezia ne se sentit pas bien à cette vue mais elle comprit tout de suite. Giovanni Sforza est mort. Un éclair de joie la traversa pendant une seconde. Jamais plus il ne ferait du mal à qui que ce soit, que ce soit à des femmes où à des serviteurs. Une belle ordure envoyé en enfer. Mais cela passa et une grande tristesse la prit alors. Elle ignorait si elle devait remercier son frère pour cet acte où pleurer dessus. Il avait tué un homme. Certes, c'était monnaie courante en ce moment, mais il avait tué cet pour elle. Pour la venger. Oh, seigneur, les choses s'était encore plus mal à passés à Pesaro qu'elle ne l'avait prédit.

La mort de Giovanni Sforza n'aiderait en rien les projets de son père, elle le savait bien. Elle ignorait les conséquences qu'aurait cet acte, mais elle les savait dangereuses. Son frère aussi le savait. Pourtant, il avait poignardé cet homme, pour venger son honneur et sa souffrance. Il avait fait un faux pas dans la politique pour son amour pour elle. Elle en était autant bouleversée que démoralisée.

- Est-ce cela ce que nous sommes, mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle tristement. Toi qui m'offre ce que tu m'as promis et moi qui l'accepte ?

- L'accepte-tu ? Répliqua-t-il et elle sentit alors en lui une légère vulnérabilité.

Ah, c'était rare cela aussi. Son frère ne montrait que rarement ses doutes, même à elle. En somme, il doutait rarement aussi. Mais il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était dangereux. Elle voyait là l'interrogation planait dans ses yeux verts. L'acceptait-elle ? Bien évidemment. Pas de gaieté de cœur car elle savait que cela n'aiderait pas leur famille. Parce que cela nuirait à Cesare et elle ne le désirait pas. Mais elle était bien heureuse que son ancien mari soit mort. Bien qu'elle aurait préférée, comme présent, quelque chose d'encore plus précieux à ses yeux que le sang de Giovanni Sforza.

Elle s'éloigna de Cesare, le couteau à la main, et elle pensa à voix haute, avant de se retourner vers lui :

- Retrouver l'innocence me siérait davantage. Etre à nouveau telle que j'étais avant d'épouser cet être vil.

Sa voix avait flanché à la fin de sa phrase, tremblant légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappel la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti à Pesaro. Bien souvent, elle se réveillait la nuit en sueur, après d'horribles cauchemar qui la ramenait là-bas. Même le tendre souvenir de Paolo ne guérissait pas tout. C'est nuits là, elle voudrait tellement les bras de Cesare, comme quand elle était enfant ! Mais étrangement, elle ne l'appelait pas. Elle voulait affronter cette peur seule et la vaincre. Il lui faudrait encore du temps, cela dit. Oh comme elle aimerait redevenir comme avant, si seulement !

Cesare prit sa joue dans sa paume et elle leva son visage vers lui. La chaleur de sa main contre son visage lui fit un peu de bien. Il avait les mains les plus douces qui soient. Douces, comme elle rêvait d'en trouver chez son époux. Des mains qui restait fortes et rassurantes, mais qui devenait tendre dès qu'elles entrait en contact avec elle. Son frère la regarda, quelque peiné et dit :

- J'ai peur que ce ne soit impossible. Pour toi comme pour moi.

Oui, il avait changé aussi. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'endurcissait, elle le sentait bien. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et la voix de leur père résonna alors dans la pièce tandis qu'il s'avançait d'un pas énergique :

- Prime à été dite depuis longtemps, Tierce approche à grands pas, et certaines âmes sont à peines sortir de leurs douces torpeurs.

Il embrassa rapidement sa fille et Cesare s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Lucrezia s'attendrit de l'aptitude de son père, qui semblait d'une humeur radieuse et l'observa ouvrir les volets de sa chambre, tandis que les cloches sonnait dans la ville de Rome.

- Ah, les ténèbres vers la lumière, déclara-t-il en se retournant avec un sourire charmant.

- Père, Giovanni s'est endormi, sourit Lucrezia, car l'enfant avait eu une nuit difficile.

- Ohh, grâce au ciel, a-tu dors et déjà abordé la question, mon fils ? Lança le Saint-Père rapidement en allant se pencher sur le berceau afin de voir son petit fils.

Lucrezia observa son frère et elle vit la gêne s'installer en lui. Oh, encore quelque chose de rare chez Cesare et qui ne la rassura pas du tout, surtout si il s'agissait d'une… question. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- De quel questions s'agit-il ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante, sans quitter Cesare des yeux.

- La question concernant Forli, dit leur père, après être revenu près de la fenêtre afin de l'ouvrir davantage, en se tournant vers eux, son regard brillant pointé sur ses enfants.

Lucrezia n'aimait pas plus l'air de son père que celui de son frère. Leur père avait cet air doucereux et gentillet qu'il utilisait quand il s'apprêtait à lui imposer quelque chose qui allait lui déplaire. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Et notre besoin urgent de la plus sacrée de toutes les alliances, discoura le Saint-Père. En un mot, la question du mariage.

Lucrezia sentit la colère la prendre immédiatement. Bonté divine, à peine commençait-elle à retrouver un peu la paix après son premier mariage désastreux et la mort de Paolo que leur père voulait de nouveau la jeter dans la tourmente ! Seigneur, ce premier mariage n'avait-il pas suffi ? Et en quoi avait-il été bénéfique à cette famille ?

- Ah, je vois, siffla-t-elle en se tournant vers Cesare, je suis sur le point d'être remise sur le marchée. Tu étais dans la confidence ?

Cesare se ferma quelque peu mais elle n'attendit pas sa réponse. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux et cela ne fit qu'augmenter le feu qui montait en elle, ce feu qui jadis lui était complètement inconnu. Elle se tourna brusquement vers son père et lui dit ce qu'elle pensa :

- Puis-je savoir en quoi celle pour laquelle vous m'avez vendue vous a été profitable ?

Mais Rodrigo Borgia était hermétique, cela se voyait. Et cela l'écoeura presque pendant un instant. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle avait souffert, de toute évidence. Seul Cesare l'avait vraiment compris et c'est pour cela qu'il ne savait quoi dire où quoi faire. Toutes ces machinations la dégoûtaient. Des mariages, des alliances, tout cela pour la politique, tout cela en vain, car les alliances changeait aussi brusquement de cap que le vent de la mer.

- Tel est la volonté de ton père, déclara fermement le Saint-Père. Nous désirons te marier, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Lucrezia rit sèchement. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'incliner, ça non, elle n'était plus la fillette naïve et innocente qu'elle avait été avant son premier mariage. Plus question de se laisser jeter dans la gueule du loup, qu'importe quel cause cela servirait. Elle s'était sacrifiée une fois, s'était battu de toutes ses forces contre elle-même pour s'empêcher de fuir vers Cesare et le reste de sa famille pour ne pas briser l'alliance de son père avec les Sforza. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour rien, rien ! Oh non, il n'est plus question de cela.

- Je ne me marierais pas, asséna-t-elle durement, en se retournant vers Cesare pour lui jeter un regard noir. Ni maintenant ni jamais, alors restons en là !

Rodrigo Borgia soupira mais à sa façon de faire, elle sentit qu'il avait prédit qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, malgré ses paroles qui déclarèrent le contraire :

- Nous sommes choqués par une telle… ingratitude !

« Ingratitude ? » pensa furieusement Lucrezia. Il se moquait d'elle ! Elle devait lui être reconnaissante de quoi ? De l'avoir tirée des mains du monstre auquel il l'avait vendu ? C'était son devoir de père de protéger ses enfants et il avait lamentablement échoué ! Il n'avait fait que rattraper ses erreurs, recoller les morceaux du vase brisé qu'elle était. Le mal était déjà fait. Aucune annulation de mariage, aucune humiliation, aucun assassinat ne changerait cela. Mais elle préféré ne pas se lancer dans un débat. Les choses étaient très claires.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne me marierais pas ! Répéta-t-elle, sentant sa colère se mué à du désespoir.

- C'est le devoir de toute fille d'épouser qui son père a choisi ! S'écria Rodrigo en agitant un doigt furieux devant Lucrezia, et son cri réveilla l'enfant.

- Dois-je comprendre que je n'ai pas voix au chapitre ? Ne suis-je bonne qu'à être brutalement couchée et ravagée par la bête de votre choix ? Hurla-t-elle, ne parvenant plus à contrôler sa colère.

- Assez, ma fille, il suffit, un tel langage n'est pas digne de toi, l'interrompit son père en levant les mains pour la calmer mais toujours aussi en colère. Et toi, garde ton opinion pour toi, ajouta-t-il à Cesare.

Cesare restait silencieux mais elle avait entendu son soupir lasse et elle sentait son impuissance mais cela ne la calma pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre leur père mais elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas l'approuver.

- Je n'ai pas prononcé un mot, dit Cesare, indigné.

- Mais nous pouvons t'entendre penser !

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas » pensa méchamment Lucrezia. « Si vous le pouviez, vous comprendrait que tout ce que vous faites faire à Cesare, il le déteste. Mais vous n'êtes bon qu'à vous servir de vos enfants comme si nous n'avions aucune valeur, juste des pions sur un échiquier politique géant ».

- Tout se déroulera selon nos vœux, ajouta durement Rodrigo à sa fille, que tu verras s'accomplir. Même si nous devons te traîner à la basilique !

Rodrigo Borgia quitta alors la pièce d'un pas furieux et Lucrezia s'en réjouit, car elle n'aurait pas répondu d'elle sinon. Elle sentait la nausée la prendre. Son père pouvait se montrer aussi affectueux qu'il pouvait être monstrueux. Elle s'étonnera toujours de la manière dont elle pouvait passer de la plus grande tendresse au plus grand dégoût envers lui. Giovanni se mit à pleurer bruyamment et elle soupira en regardant son frère d'un air sombre avant d'aller voir son fils.

- Chut, Giovanni, chut…, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante à son enfant, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de crier sa rage.

- Comme moi, tu viens de déclencher une guerre, lança Cesare, sarcastique.

Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard de reproche. Mais il avait raison, comme toujours. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de céder à son père, cela jamais. Et lui non plus ne céderait pas. Ils étaient vraiment tous des Borgia. Tous aussi têtus que le taureau qui représentait leur famille. Lucrezia refuserait se mariage, même si elle devait menacer de se jeter dans le Tibre pour y échapper et elle le fit bien comprendre à son frère dans son regard. Cesare ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant un instant avant de soupirer lourdement, fatigué.

Oh, elle l'était aussi. Tout le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti il y'a à peine quelques minutes avait complètement disparu. Son inquiétude et sa colère qui était son lot quotidien ces temps ci était revenus et tout cela à cause de leur père. Au moins, Cesare partageait son sentiment. Mais il ne pourrait l'aider en rien contre leur père pour cet histoire de mariage. Elle devrait se battre seule.

Eh bien, soit. Elle avait juré qu'elle ne se marierait plus, et elle le ferait. Plus jamais elle n'acceptait de vivre ce qu'elle à vécu à Pesaro.

Plus jamais.


End file.
